


The Crypt

by YamiAki96



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Book Based, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elena didn't die the night Katherine had them locked in the crypt? Starts with Elena being passed out and Damon and Stefan think she's dead. Damon wouldn't let Stefan take him from the crypt. Book Based</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crypt

Elena sat up in the darkness. She knew who and where she was, she remembered what had happened earlier.

She smelled blood.

Looking around she saw a dark shape, shaking in the corner. No, not shaking, sobbing. This person was crying over something and seemed to be wounded horribly.

Elena stood and walked closer to it. It was a male, in his twenties, with his clothes ripped in tatters and neck, arm and chest bleeding badly.

Elena slowly sat next to him. He jumped and looked up. He blinked away tears and starred. Slowly -so, so, slowly- he reached up and touched her cheek. Wonder crossed his face.

"How? How can you be alive?" He whispered. "You were in the sun. You were burning, you... _died_." He choked out the last word.

"Damon." She whispered, grabbing his face. "I am alive. I'm here with you. Oh, look at you." She whispered, touching him.

He flinched, it hurt. You could see bone where Katherine had ripped his arm open, his head had stopped bleeding, but his blood was dried all down his face. And his throat, if you could even call it that, was ripped out.

"Does it...Are you...How can I help?" Elena asked. Damon laughed bitterly and flinch. Laughing hurt.

"You're alive. You're here. You could have went to Stefan, but...you came to me." Damon grinned a little. "That helps."

"What...What happened?" She whispered. "Why were you crying?"

"I thought you had died." Damon whispered, starring into the darkness.

"But why were you crying?" Elena asked. Damon was so bipolar sometimes he hated her and other time he...liked her?

"It hurts to see two people you love die in one day."

"Love? Two... Damon? Do you love me?" Elena asked. He looked into her jewel-blue eyes and tears filled his dark ones.

"It doesn't matter. You'll only run back to Stefan, in the end. They all do."

"Damon, please. Be straight with me, for once!" Elena begged.

"Yes." He whispered. "Yes, Elena I love you."

Elena put an arm softly around Damon's shoulders and sighed.

"I'm not going to be Katherine." She whispered. "But... I need both of you Damon. Come on, lets get you cleaned up. You look so tired." She helped him up and walked slowly to the gate.


End file.
